


i really do love you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: y/n sakusa, princess of itachiyama kingdom, was sent off to inarizaki kingdom to marry prince osamu miya. instead, she fell in love with atsumu miya, the twin brother who was not the heir to the throne. atsumu wants to live freely in love with y/n, but y/n isn't so sure.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 16





	i really do love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on here so do be gentle i cry :'). also they're a little ooc please forgive me!  
> word count: around 2k

a set of princes were bound to take the throne of the inarizaki kingdom— only one twin was able to claim that spot. the twins had polar opposite personalities: osamu miya, being the younger half, more mature and level-headed while atsumu miya, the older twin, was more of a free-spirit who hated the chains of royalty. 

even though atsumu was older, their father had decided that osamu would be the heir to the throne. atsumu didn’t care much; just relieved he didn’t end up responsibilities. that was the case until atsumu found out that osamu was getting engaged to the neighboring kingdom’s princess— y/n sakusa of itachiyama. since her older brother kiyoomi sakusa was taking the throne, their parents offered her to the inarizaki royal family to create peace between them. within a few months the princess was shipped off to inarizaki and now living with the miya family.

its been a month since y/n began living with the miyas. everything was well— everything except for the fact that osamu and y/n didn’t love each other at all. their relationship leaned more on the platonic love than romantic love. osamu loved suna, a commoner who visits the outskirts of the castle everyday. as for y/n, she loved the other twin-- these affairs would never be approved by the two families. 

  
  
  
  


**change to y/n’s pov**

“saku-chan,” osamu interrupted my train of thought. “kiyoomi-san is visiting soon.” the words were barely comprehensible through the food muffling the sounds. 

“osa-kun,” the worn pages of the book were gentle against my fingers as i flipped the page. “please finish the food inside your mouth before you speak. its hard to understand what you’re saying.” my head rested in the palm of my hand as i shifted in the chair to meet eyes with osamu; my elbow propped on the table for support. “im not sure if ‘yoomi-kun is visiting me or coming to judge the prince im gonna marry.”

“me or atsumu?” osamu retorted while reaching for another rice ball. 

“ha. ha. very hilarious ‘samu.” all attention turned to the piss-haired brat that had appeared behind my chair. 

“i think it’s obvious you two are going out. im surprised that no one but us knows.” suna takes his seat next to osamu— it was obvious that the butler and soon-to-be king were holding hands under the table. 

“have you told kiyoomi-san about you and piss haired bitch over there?” osamu flinched; im guessing either atsumu kicked him under the table or suna gently slapped his hand for his foul choice of words.

“i havent. i doubt he’ll understand and most likely tell our parents.” i simply brushes off the idea. however, atsumu wasnt happy.

“what the hell? i thought you agreed that we were gonna tell your brother.” 

i didn’t want to do this in front of osamu and suna— they were already staring. “‘atsu-kun, can we go talk about this in my room?” 

instead of giving a verbal response, a harsh hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the quaint hall and into my room. i rubbed my wrist in pain as a result of his aggressiveness. i didnt blame him though. 

“‘atsu-kun, im sorry. please listen.” i cowered into the door— i hated seeing atsumu angry. “i know i said i would, but we dont know for sure if ‘yoomi-san will help us or go against us. i dont wanna be forced to leave you, osa-san, or rin-san.” 

atsumu’s eyes bore down into mine as he sighed. his face seemed to soften— almost melting back into a soft smile. “i know y/n-chan but i think that he’d help us y’know? i know you dont want ‘samu and i know that ‘samu doesnt want you like that either. yer brother is the only one who can change our parent’s minds.”

“just because he has all the power doesn’t mean that he can assure us a happy ending, atsu-kun.” i avoided eye-contact. i couldn’t face him. 

“but he can assure us safety.” at this point his hands were holding onto my shoulders— his eyes still bore down on me. 

“fine. i promise ill do it.” 

  
  
  


sakusa had arrived into inarizaki a day after the mini-argument. if i was being honest, i wasnt sure if i could bring myself to tell sakusa. 

“‘yoomi-san!” my shoes tapping against the concrete port as i jogged towards my older brother. 

“stop. go clean yourself first.” as usual his germaphobic tendencies pushed me back. i wasn’t surprised, just upset. 

“y/n im kidding. come here.” sakusa hesitatingly pulled me into a hug. now that was surprising— nonetheless i took this opportunity and returned the action. it felt nice being near someone from home. “hows your fiancé?” he released me from the hug to begin walking to the castle. 

i froze: how would i tell him? now? is this a good time? before i could open my mouth, osamu and atsumu arrived. 

“sakusa-san. welcome to inarizaki.” osamu maturely greeted. the usual. he seemed like a different person in private compared to his mature outer shell. 

“hi, sakusa-san!” chimed atsumu. as usual, little to no formalities with him. maybe thats why i loved him. why did i love him? huh.

kiyoomis staying for a week— i should be able to tell him, right? well, its been 6 days and i still havent told him. every time be brought up fiance, i wanted to tell him that osa-san wasnt the guy i wanted, but i ended up saying some sort of lie. on the final day, i ended up staying in my room; i didnt want to face kiyoomi. worse, i didnt want to face atsumu— he’d be disappointed and upset. the entire week i spent with ‘yoomi and the twins was awkward— atsumu and i kept glancing at each other and took every private moment together as an opportunity. 

my thoughts were interrupted when i felt familiar strong wrap around my figure in front of the mirror— his dyed hair tickled my neck as his head buried itself into my shoulders. “sneaking up on me isnt a good idea. i wouldve called the guards.” my hands run through his hair, massaging his scalp. 

atsumu sighs into my shoulder, relaxing his body as he melts closer to me. “you know me y/n-chan.” his words were muffled. 

silence took over the room. a comfortable silence while we basked in the presence of each other. it was calm. well, was. 

“have you told kiyoomi-san?” he let go of my figure to stand up straight— looking at me through the mirror. 

my silence was his answer. the silence stayed in the room again, this time a dreadful, eerie, silence. one that was thick and heavy. 

“what the absolute hell.” his eyes seemed more sad than angry. i couldnt look at them; instead, i looked down at the floor. “you said you were gonna tell him? what the hell y/n?”

“im sorry! i freaked out and i didnt tell him-“ 

“why? what are you so scared of?”

“him telling my parents?! do you not understand atsumu? if he tells them then ill be forced home again!”

“then run away with me damnit!”

“atsumu im not like you! i dont want to leave everything behind.”

“id rather you be honest and leave me forever than you lying and false marrying my brother!” 

“youre so selfish! do you not understand how i feel?” i was practically screaming at his face. my face was wet with tears.

“youd rather falsely marry someone and end up faking the rest of your life than go back home? you know i can visit right?” he was screaming too. atsumu never got violent, but this time he was gripping tightly on my wrist. 

“its not the same!”

“y/n. im starting to believe you never really did love me.” he let go of my red wrist. his arms drooped at his sides as he was the one who avoided eye contact now. “you know, you really made me fucking happy. someone who understood this royalty bullshit wasnt for me. ever since you got here to ‘get to know’ osamu, and nearly fell off the port chasing a cute dog, i knew i wanted you more than anything. seeing you fucking smile made my day. you remember that one time where we snuck into the city and we spent the day at an amusement park that ended off with us sitting on the edge of the pier watching the fireworks? yea. i remember that. that was when i realized i wanted to marry you. im now fucking realizing how foolish i look for loving someone who cant understand that i want to live the rest of my life with them no matter what.” with that, atsumu began to walk out. 

as his footsteps faded, the whole room felt like it faded with him. it got darker, the air felt heavy. the only thing i saw was my reflection, sobbing hysterically. 

“y/n.” 

“kiyoomi-san did you-“

“yes. i heard everything.” he was in front of me now— his calloused fingers wiping my tears with care as if he were cleaning a fragile doll. “you know you couldve told me right?” 

“i was scared.”

“whats scarier? losing atsumu-san or being shunned. atsumu-san loved you enough to be willing to risk everything with you.”

it hit me like a bus. i realized why i loved atsumu so much. “im more scared of losing atsumu-kun that i was afraid of being far from him. that clouded my love for him.”

“so you do love him a lot. i wish you told me sooner so i didnt have to pretend that i didnt know.” even with his mask on, i knew he was smirking. 

“you knew?!” 

“it was obvious by the way you guys looked at each other you know. now stop wasting time. go get him. ill help you guys convince mom, dad, and atsumu’s parents.”

i was thankful for my brother. he knew that and watched me run out into the garden where we had our first date. it was nostalgic— i knew atsumu would be here because this was his comfort spot. i looked around and thats when i saw him; he sat on the bench facing away from the stairs which i stood on. 

i didnt know what i was going to say but i took a deep breath and began to shout. im sure everyone in the palace could here. “atsumu miya! i fucking love you!” he turns around to face my figure screaming on the stairs. “i fucking love you! dont you dare think otherwise! im so sorry i ever made you doubt it because you know what? you make me really fucking happy too. its the small things about you that make me fell in love with you! like that time you randomly took me out on a picnic in a tulip field and you made me laugh so hard my sides hurt! like that time you stayed with me through the whole night because i wasnt ok. like that time you helped me chase that cute dog in the park. like that time you taught me how to play volleyball. like that time you were willing to give up your whole known life here to be with me. atsumu miya, i do love you! please dont leave because youre the one i want to marry and live the rest of my honest life with! i want everyone to know that now! it’s not fair! osamu is in love with someone else and so am i!” my throat burned from the screaming. 

when i looked up, my eyes met his once again— he was now standing up, facing me, with his arms stretched out for a hug. i ran faster than i ever couldve and jumped right into his arms, home, is what i call it. the only words exchanged were soft sorrys and simple i love yous. that was all i needed to be happy. 

  
  
  
  


**change to 3rd pov**

the twin brother of atsumu and the older brother of y/n watched the couple finally accept their newfound publicity. all they could do was smile and be grateful that their siblings have found the path to acceptance. 

“so when are you going to marry suna-san?”

“what!? sakusa-san how did you know?” osamu jumped. 

kiyoomi merely smiled under his mask as he began to walk back inside the castle while osamu trailed behind him, asking further questions. 


End file.
